Sky-Blue Lion (Legendary Defender)
The Sky Blue Lion is the Lion originally piloted by Quinta that forms the chest and heart of Voltron. It is found hidden in a underwater cave on the green planet similar to earth. The new Sky Blue Paladin who pilots the Lion is Gina. Profile The Guardian Spirit of Ice Its the calmest out of the others. Its Love by all living and natural beings, it acts as the strings that bonds the team together, keeping the between them strong. similar to its pilot, Gina, its very affectionate and kindhearted nature. Its cleverness helps during battles against bigger and better opponents and can easily take them out with its powerful Ice Cannon and its Solar Blade. Weapons and Abilities Being one of most agile and well-balanced The Sky Blue Lion is well in damage, armor, and speed, making it have specific expertise in normal combat. Similar to the Red Lion it is skilled at maneuvering through tight spaces and crowded combat zones with ease. It is said to be the calmest of the Lions and its the most compassionate. Standard Arsenal * Claws: At each of the Lion's paws, tough enough to damage armor of a Galra warship. * Tail Laser: Mounted at the tip of the Lion's tail and moderately damages targets at long range. * Jaw Blade: Summoned at the Lion's jaws, a blade used for cutting targets at close range. It can be tossed like a boomerang. * Force Field: When stationary, the Lion can activate an impassible energy sphere to encase and protect itself.The force field will react to a chosen Paladin and dissipate, or be willingly disengaged by the Lion. * Speeder: A small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the Lion's back legs and on all four paws; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. * Headlights: The eyes of the Lion can act as headlights to illuminate dark areas. Voltron Ability Once Voltron is formed, the Lion allows a weapon to be summoned when combined with a Bayard. The nature of the weapon depends on the Paladin wielding the Bayard, not the Bayard or Lion itself. When multiple Bayards are combined with respective Lions, the summoned weapon is upgraded into a more powerful form. Hidden Power The Sky Blue Lion has an affinity with the element of ice and is capable of withstanding cold temperatures than other Lions. Like The Blue Lion, it can navigate easily through ice, making perfect combat. It is able to unlock a Sonic Roar that can be fired from its mouth and mobilized enemies, it can also be used to be tracked sending signal similar to a Sonar Map and echolocation. Gina awakens this ability through her desire to defend herself against the snake like creature, while trying protecting Kodak and his village. Other Abilities * '''Solar Blade: '''Similar to Solar Beam, Its gathered energy form its paladin,When Gina transferred her energy into her lion it unleashed its Jaw blade that powers up and forms a sword, destroyed Galra ships with one swipe. Like all Lions, the Sky Blue Lion possesses some measure of sapience. It has moved on its own to allow Gina to enter its body, readily accepting her as its Paladin at first meeting. Through her mental connection to the Sky-Blue Lion, Gina is able to understand its suggestions on the next course of action during a battle. Gina can call the Sky Blue Lion to her location through thought alone, even if the distance is incredibly vast, and the Lion reacts to when Gina is in danger even if she is hidden from its eyes, attacking her enemies on its own seemingly without a pilot. Gallery Sky Bue Lion.png Sky Blue Lion.jpg Trivia * If all Lions are built to standard, the Lion can be entered and exited through the mouth, the top of its head, or through its chest with its speeder. It would also have an emergency eject function to drop passengers from the cockpit floor like the Blue Lion. * Unlike the Black Lion, which has a dual-bladed Jaw Blade, the Sky Blue Lion's Jaw Blade is only a single bladed weapon. * Gina refers to the Sky Blue Lion as a girl. * Sometimes Gina Nicknames her Lion 'Light' or Sky base on the color. * The Sky Blue Lion's training ground for its Paladin is the planet Crystal Nova. Category:Lions (Legendary Defender) Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Spacecraft